A Royal Heartbreak
by Princeofukes
Summary: The whole Varia squad discluding Xanxus are on their way to France to discover the mystery behind Bel's attachment to his destroyed crown and the reason for his dissapearance. Mentions of B26, XS.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly am not sure what I just wrote. But enjoy it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr**

* * *

><p>Well that was strange.<p>

It was a normal day in the Varia mansion, almost if not for the missing smile on Belphegor's face and Fran swore he'd heard no ushishing a strange sort of laughter that constantly floated from the latter's pale lips.

What was strangest he wasn't wearing his crown and refused to even glance at Squalo the rain guardian and second in command of the Varia assasination squad.

The source was the crown. According to Bel a prince was nothing without his crown. How strange this prince the ripper was.

"Oh Bel sweetie, you haven't touched your food~" Doted Lussuria self proclaimed Mama of Varia.

Something untranslatable tumbled from the prince's soft lips unable to be understood by any of the other members.

"Voii speak up trash!" Yelled Squalo making Levi's piercings shatter. Of course this was a normal occurance and nobody could understand why he bothered to wear them at all, to be honest.

"I'm not hungry mama.." He whispered quietly getting up and walking slowly back upstairs rather sadly.

"All this over a stupid tiara?! Just because his parents gave it to him.." Squalo mumbled making Fran perk up. "Squ squ what did you do this time?" Scolded Lussuria in his mama way.

"It was an accident trash!" He growled stomping off angrily. Leaving the other members to puzzle over what he was speaking of.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock." Fran said dully jiggling the locked door handle to Belphehor's room, it was shut tight. "Luss said its dinner time." There was no reply.<p>

"Senpai..." Knock knock knock. "Bel senpai." He knocked louder. "BEL SENPAI." Fran was getting frustrated, emotionlessly he stomped down the stairs leaving his senpai to wallow in self pity or whatever he was doing.

"Luss, senpai won't answer I think he's dead." The illusionist told Lussuria who was just setting the finishing touches on dinner. It didn't matter how pretty it looked it was still going to be gobbled up anyway, something that Lussuria never understood.

"Oh my. He may just be sulking he'll come down soon enough." Lussuria chirped setting the food on the table which was immediately dug into ferociously.

Three days time passed, still no sign of the prince.

Squalo had tried kicking down the door but it seemed to be barricaded. They still weren't sure why, or what was going on.

Sometimes they could hear princely crying which proved something was up. Something was wrong with Bel. Other than the usual things.

"Senpai stop pouting and get out." Fran was sent daily to knock on the door.

Finally after a week with no answer they'd had enough, he was holding up their missions with his sulking around not to mention they didn't want their storm guardian dying on them so finally they used Squalo's shark box weapon to barge through the door.

You couldn't imagine how frustrated Mama shark was to find Belphegor nowhere in the room and all that was evidence he had been there was a picture if him and monta laying facedown beside a shattered crown.

"Hey Lussuria. Why isn't this bel senpai's?"

"Oh my~ it is~" chirped Lussuria examining the broken pieces of the royal Tiara that once was. Why was it broken anyway?

"Voooiii BEL GET OUT HERE YOU DAMN PISS ANT!" Screamed Squalo angrily causing the entire mansion to ring with echos of 'voi' everywhere.

"Maybe he went to find Mammon?" Levi suggested being helpful for once, he only cared about the boss. But Bel missing was an inconvenience to the precious bossu sooo.

"VrAIII SO WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO FRANCE FOR THAT PRINCE TRASH?!" Screamed Squalo for the fifteenth time.

"Quiet down sweetie you'll wake the boss." Lussuria said calmly already dragging out his flamboyant pink suitcase and getting ready to pack for France.

"Geez senpai is such a pain." Complained Fran walking out of the room to pack.

"So that's it. We're going to France to retrieve Belphegor."

"I'LL STAY AND LOOK AFTER THE BOSS."

Of course Levi of course...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was horrible so I hope this one is a little better. It gives a glimpse into Bel's back story. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time.." The mossy green haired guardian of the mist closed his sea green eyes and breathed in the crisp French air. His home country.<p>

"Grandma.." He murmured opening them slightly to gaze at the grassy hills. "I'm home."

"VOIII LUSSURIA WHY ALL THE FUCKING LUGGAGE?" The moment was ruined by the vicious long haired commander and his petty complaints. Honestly all he could do during the long flight was complain complain complain. It was pissing everyone off.

"He better be worth it." Levi growled shouldering his duffle bag.

"But squ squ I do have to pack the most important things. I haven't been to France since we went to retrieve Fran-kun. Lets enjoy this."

"Aren't you forgetting we're here for the fake prince." Chided Fran who had every intention of running off on his own. Even though he hated that stupid village he still loved his grandma though she had probably passed on.

"Mou I know but-"

"Shut it trash we're going. It's a damn good thing we installed a tracking device in that brat." Squalo huffed ignoring everyone's looks of shock. Who just puts a tracking device in someone because they can.

"Whatever lets just get going so I can return to the boss's side." Complained Levi as they made their way to the nearest village.

Varia was in France.

* * *

><p><em>Meekly the small blonde tottered over to his father. Couldn't be more than five years old at the time and already the small boy had a full mop of hair, the fringe creeping into his eyesight.<em>

_He was well overdue for a haircut if not for those 'disgraceful eyes' as his parents called them he'd have been rather cute._

_"What do you w-want with prince Bel." He spoke frightened at the tone in his father's voice and the piercing gaze of his mother who happened to be quite an intimidating woman._

_"Did you hit Rasiel?" There was Jill peeking out from mother's skirt grinning widely._

_"N-no prince Bel didn't." The child spoke meekly, trying best not to make a face at his cocky twin._

_Truly it was quite the mistake because his father's face twisted into a wretched mask of hate._

_"That's the last time you lie to me." He spoke harshly grabbing the whip from the wall. Mother took Jill away to somewhere safe where he couldn't be 'harmed by that terrible child any longer'._

_Each strike bringing a stinging sensation that rippled across his soft flesh, the pain was more than could be borne._

_"Father."_

_Thwack_

_"Please."_

_Thwack thwack crack_

_Endless pain as if being pierced with a thousand knives, it hurt. Father why are you so unfair. Jill hits me and yet you do nothing but believe his lies. Why do you hit me. Why do you hurt me._

"Father... Please... NO!"

Bel shot up from his sleep only to see unfamiliar surrounds.

'Oh right, I'm in France. Not the royal kingdom.' He thought to himself, sweeping his bangs over his face in satisfaction. If those dumbasses were smart they'd pick a new storm guardian.

But then again none of them were even half as smart as himself. Obviously they were going to follow him.

Sighing he reached up to adjust his crown. "Oh yeah, fucking long haired peasant broke the prince's crown. Asshole shi."

With a groan he rolled out of the bloodstained sheets and got dressed in his clothes from yesterday. It wasn't his fault Squalo broke his crown. If he hadn't then he wouldn't be on this stupid mission anyways.

Tapping his chin he shouldered his princely satchel made from real Italian leather and decided to head out towards the old destroyed kingdom.

"And the prince promised he'd never go back."

* * *

><p>"At this rate we can't keep up." Squalo growled in frustration. Bel was on the other side of the country, actually he was leaving France as they spoke.<p>

"Then lets wait until he stops~" whined Lussuria complaining about the last bus they rode on.

"That could be days..." Droned Fran irritated with Levi for running off when he could be slipped off to go see grandma.

"You know what fine! We'll just wait and then you dumbasses can go find him I'm done with all you trash!" Squalo threw the device at Fran and stomped away.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Both called out in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2, please Read and Review to let me know what you think of it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

What a beautiful day for a funeral. Belphegor's funeral that is. Because as soon as he caught sight of that familiar blonde mop, Fran would fucking kill him.

"Stupid senpai, ass, jerk." The mint haired illusionist mumbled to himself. It was all his fault. They were in France and he could not even go see if his own grandmother was still alive because of that goddamn fake prince.

"I'll kill him." This was said in complete monotone as Superbi Squalo rejoined the group. They were almost at the next town over, it'd been rumored that the ever elusive storm guardian had killed there a few days ago.

"Voii what's that Fran?!" Squalo roared waving his sword into the air. "We're supposed to look after the baby officers not kill them! Get ahold of yourself."

Fran pouted inconspicuously. It wasn't his fault that a psychotic murderer was rampaging across France. Not at all.

"Ohoho~ we should go to a hotel with a spa tonight, it's no good running after Bel kun if we're messes ourself~" Lussuria suggested eagerly.

Surprisingly Squalo agreed. Maybe because he'd been loosing a lot of hairs lately.

"Can I go back to the boss now?" Levi was moaning and groaning over how the bossu needed him and truthfully it was pissing everyone off. "Why'd we even bother taking you~?"

Levi shut up and stared out the window at the barren fields they were passing.

Even if he was a huge pain in the ass Belphegor was still a member of their dysfunctional family. He'd been around for many years. 'Blessing' the family with smart quirks and pompous remarks.

"Fine." The train had begun to pull into the station. "Let's find the damn prince."

* * *

><p>The station was more run down than any one of them would've liked but it had a nice view. From there you could see a castle shrouded in trees.<p>

"He's nearby. Be on guard." Squalo said in an actually hushed tone. Cautiously they began their descent into the quiet town of grey. Each armed with their own personal weapons.

Squalo tapped the tracking indicator on his wrist. "The hell?!" He kept tapping it and swinging it around until finally Lussuria asked what seemed to be the problem.

"It suddenly went blank!" Squalo shouted in frustration. A knife hit the wood gate next to where he stood. "Ushishishi~"

Everyone whipped around. Each recognizing that cruel and spine chilling laugh. It was him. "Fuck." Fran breathed, avoiding a group of knives that went flying straight for him.

Out of the bushes came a bloodthirsty Belphegor, but something was odd. He laughed but never smiled once. Normally he'd be a grinning nightmare at this point. Also he never seemed to recognize any of them.

"Bel-" His sudden laugh silenced Squalo's beginning sentence. "Who are you peasant? Addressing Prince Bel so casually. Are you out of your fucking mind?" He laughed, throwing more knives at everyone who either dodged or in Lussuria's case, kicked them out of the air.

Fran blinked. He didn't recognize Squalo? How strange.

Whatever. They just had to knock him out and bring him back right? That he could do even if he was a complete jerk.

Instantly many butterflies flew around. However Bel didn't seem to notice them and simply stepped past to pelt them all with knives, jumping from tree to tree that danced in the wind. It was evident why he was the storm.

Squalo cut the sharp wires out of the air sending some steel blades clattering to the ground. "Ushishishi."

Levi who had been hiding behind the tree had a fabulous idea. He'd just shock the little brat out of the air.

He spent five minutes firing lightning bolts at the ever elusive prince, it was quite obviously going nowhere until suddenly Lussuria took a chance. He jumped in front of the boy causing him to stall while Squalo cut the branch.

Giving Levi the time to shock him out of the air. Fran wasn't planning on catching his ungrateful out of his mind senpai but he just kind of fell on top of him.

"Voiii let's get this brat back to headquarters!" No one noticed a luring grin that came from the castle window.

"Shesheshe, good luck my worthless little brother~"


End file.
